


瞧瞧我们都干了什么啊

by Dinofelis (AprilComedy), Pteropoda (SilentP)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilComedy/pseuds/Dinofelis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentP/pseuds/Pteropoda
Summary: 被流放后，擎天柱想不通为什么警车从未恳求他留下来，等击败震荡波，拯救塞伯坦后，他终于明白了





	瞧瞧我们都干了什么啊

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Look What We've Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926451) by [Pteropoda (SilentP)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentP/pseuds/Pteropoda). 



新铁堡成了废墟。  
它真该被称赞一声塞伯坦的奇迹，在泰坦事件后的残垣断壁中傲然挺立着。擎天柱的火种仍为在他缺席期间的入侵事件造成的破坏抽痛不已，那些残破、冒着黑烟的建筑象征着动荡后难能可贵的和平，它们在不久的将来就会被翻新重建，领袖真诚的希望战争的梦魇能随着重建被永远埋葬。  
汽车人已竭尽全力——他已竭尽全力——阻止灾难的降临，但是他们可悲的失败了。他不得不去思考这次中立派会抓住这个天赐的机会怎样地大放厥词，他不得不去了解接下来的局势走向，或早或晚，他就要被铁堡的居民重新流放了。  
稍等一会，他会去处理那些烦心事的，将它们往后推推未尝不可，多等一会世界也不会毁灭不是吗？  
战斗后的局势一片混乱，也不知道是谁塞给了他一瓶无极仙，真抱歉他记不清是谁了，那个时候的他已经喝的天旋地转，但他真心地感激着那位陌生好友的慷慨。看着坐在自己对面的警车，他决定做些什么。  
“不来点欢迎仪式？”擎天柱咬牙切齿地问道，他真想向警车大声抱怨那些闲不住的挖地虎又整出了哪些幺蛾子，但取而代之的是，他盯着自己刚刚为两人满上的两杯上好佳酿，思索着为什么自己会觉得和警车坐在这里借酒浇愁要比和一群新铁堡居民扯皮容易的多。  
大黄蜂死了；红蜘蛛统治了塞伯坦；威震天，这位和自己对射了多年的炮友也在他的底盘上添了个汽车人标志。擎天柱曾想过将这一切暂时抛诸脑后，这就是他们在这儿的理由了，躲在被毁坏的汽车人基地的一个角落里喝酒。只是喝个酒而已，擎天柱这样给自己催眠，他和警车没什么，以前不会有，将来也不会。  
“如果大黄蜂没有胆量把你踢出这个星球，我会代为执行的。”警车撇撇嘴，这句话像长矛一样穿透了擎天柱的火种舱。他受到了伤害，尽管他早就见识到了警车是怎样将真相作为武器的。  
他没给擎天柱喘息的机会，结结实实地补上一刀。 “显然我不用亲自动手了，因为你懒得为自己辩护，就像一个傻瓜。”在他们躲藏的黑暗破败的角落里，警车苦笑着，将玻璃杯轻磕在桌面上。 “你想都没想就放逐了自己。”  
“你说你会自己来办这件差事。”擎天柱也有样学样地放下杯子。  
“一些象征性的警告足以摆平那些挑刺的。”警车发出嘶嘶声。  
“他们是一伙暴民，”擎天柱说，手中的杯子因用力而嘎吱作响。 “没有时间去制定战略，而且你正忙着释放霸天虎对付那些抗议者。”这不是他想要的结果，当他在群星间漫游时，他想象过他们会以何种方式重逢，但不是这样，咄咄逼人，痛苦不堪。  
“我做了我该做的。”警车的声线掩盖不住猝了毒的刀锋。  
“你好意思说你做了该做的？”擎天柱挑衅着他的副官，摄入的高纯烧灼着他的处理器。 “你好意思？”  
“他们往我们的总部扔炸弹！你指望我做什么？“战术家咆哮着，他嚯然起身，在桌子边来回地踱步，愤怒塞满了他的火种。 “袖手旁观，让他们把我们都宰了？ ”  
“战争结束了，警车！”  
警车目光灼灼地看着领袖， “你自己去跟那些炸弹狂人说去吧！”  
警车的话让擎天柱熄灭了反击的企图，他足够了解警车，他能看见深埋在怒火后的感情。他门翼低垂，光学镜散发着炙热的蓝光，看起来比以往任何时候都要孤独。  
他的怒火在瞬间烟消云散。  
突然间，擎天柱看到了警车用他的骄傲掩饰的伤痛，孤单压在他的双肩，藏在他说的每一个字中。长时间的沉默让他们窒息，慢慢地，擎天柱把他的那杯无极仙放在一边，小心翼翼地伸出自己颤抖的双手，握住了警车的手。  
警车在紧张，但也没有抽回，这是一个明显的信号。擎天柱把他往前一拉，这一次警车放弃挣扎，任由自己被扯进硬邦邦的怀里，他很安静的依靠着领袖，但领袖可以感觉到他在颤抖。擎天柱拥紧了他的副官，同样的痛苦和遗憾在他的火种深处翻涌着。

—Fin—


End file.
